1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a focal plane shuttering apparatus for use in an image capture device which can capture either still pictures or movies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-061865 discloses a focal plane shutter which can change from a normally closed state into a normally opened state, and vice versa. To make a digital single lens reflex camera realize a live view function, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-061865, the front and rear curtains of the focal plane shutter are charged with a curtain charging actuator, and then the front curtain is kept in a running finished state by getting it mechanically locked in its camera body.
This focal plane shuttering apparatus separates a front curtain charging setting lever from a driving member which is coupled to the front curtain and keeps the driving member in the running finished state when the setting lever is in the charged state, thereby realizing a normally opened state.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-316503 discloses a shuttering apparatus which makes only the rear curtain run by using an electronic front curtain shuttering function after an image sensor has reset electric charges. In this shuttering apparatus, a rear curtain charging setting member and a driving member coupled to the rear curtain are separated from each other and a locking member is provided to lock the driving member and keep it in the running finished position, thereby realizing a normally opened state. Also, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-316503, the locking member is unlocked by driving the setting member, thereby carrying out electronic front curtain shutter shooting.